1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cleaning apparatus, more particularly to a cleaning apparatus for cleaning paper scrap in a printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Printers are widely used to produce documents. However, papers usually have a plurality of paper scraps attached thereon. When the papers are transmitted in a printer, the plurality of paper scraps is left on paper transmitting mechanisms of the printer. The paper scraps may generate static current in the paper transmitting mechanisms.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.